Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: ONE SHOT: Scootaloo's frustrations about her inability to fly took it's toll, but somepony helped her to regain her own self-worth, and successfully guide her to fly to her dreams, as well as helping her earn her very own cutie mark. A friendly sharing between Scootaloo and Snowflake (aka Bulk Biceps)


"You can squirt! You can fly! Try harder Squirt!" said Rainbow Dash while cheering up for her number one fan, who currently hovering about a meter up in the air.

"I... can... f..." said Scootaloo while she feels her wing muscles exhausted, and fall straight down into the grass.

"Not bad squirt, four minutes and twenty two seconds, three seconds improvement from your best record." said Rainbow Dash while helping Scootaloo to stand up again.

"It is useless Dash... I'll never be able fly..." said Scootaloo after trying, and exhausted for failing the seventy sixth time of her flying practices.

"Well squirt, it's just a matter of time, I believe you will eventually fly..." said Rainbow Dash, trying to comfort her, but suddenly, Derpy is coming there as well and.

"A Package for Rainbow Dash!" said Derpy while giving Rainbow Dash a box with a sign on top of it 'From A.K. Yearling to my best fan Rainbow Dash.'

"OH MY GOSH! NEW DARING DO BOOK! OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH!" said Rainbow Dash while ripping apart the plastic cover and opened the box, grabbing the newest Daring Do novel from the inside. "DARING DO AND RAINBOW DASH, IN THE KINGDOM OF JADE SKULL! THIS IS AWESOMEEEE!" said Rainbow Dash while fly away from the field, leaving Scootaloo alone on the empty field, as Derpy immediately fly to her next destination.

"Sigh... and now... Rainbow Dash is leaving my training... how can I fly now..." said Scootaloo while she slowly drag her hooves back to her scooter, and start to go back to her home in Ponyville.

"... sob... sob..."

"My wings are too small, and I can't possibly hold my own weight in the air for long... now... how..." said Scootaloo while she doesn't even focus on the road in front of her, and accidentally plunged herself into the river near Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh my goodness! Scootaloo!" said Fluttershy when she notices what happened, but the stallion who stand at her side before quickly take the initiative and jump into the river, dragging both Scootaloo and her scooter from the river before anything worse happened.

"Scootaloo, are you alright?" asked Fluttershy, concerned with the tears that still welled up in her eyes.

"Uh... I... I... no problem Fluttershy... tha... thank you... si... sir..." said Scootaloo while the stallion looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"No problem Scoots... I'll get you towel... just wait for a second." said Fluttershy while running back into her cottage, leaving Scootaloo alone with the white, big, blonde maned stallion.

"Uh, thanks sir... I am sorry to..." said Scootaloo.

"NO PROBLEM! YEAH!" said the stallion who then gave an awkward looking smile to the filly. And this time, Scootaloo noticing his somewhat tiny wings compared to his beefed up physique, as well as the dumbbell cutie mark.

"Umm... mister... mister Snowflake?" asked Scootaloo.

"YEAH! SNOWFLAKE IS THE NAME! THE STRONGEST PONY IN PONYVILLE!" said Snowflake while posing with his biceps and toned muscles.

"Sorry then... I do not wish to..." said Scootaloo while looking down, deciding to silently wait for Fluttershy to...

"Here's the towel Scoots... you should be careful next time, if nobody looks at you, you can..." said Fluttershy while giving the towel to Scootaloo, but Scootaloo only accept the towel with her hoof absent mindedly, and simply cry while holding on it.

"Umm, excuse me... but... is there anything wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Perhaps... perhaps I should drown instead... I am useless... useless..." said Scootaloo while sobbing into the towel, earning her two concerned looks from both Fluttershy and Snowflake.

"You are not useless Scoots... why are you crying?" asked Fluttershy.

"I am a blank flank pegasus, and I cannot fly! I am useless! I am useless!" cried Scootaloo harder.

"Oh my... but..." said Fluttershy, but suddenly much to the surprise of either Fluttershy and Scootaloo, Snowflake just gently hug Scootaloo with his hoof, and speaking in a deep, yet soft voice.

"You are not alone... you are not alone... you can, and you will fly if you train harder..." said Snowflake to Scootaloo.

"B... but... my wings are weak... a... and..." said Scootaloo, but then Snowflake just gently raise her head and mentioned her to watch.

"Just look, even I can fly... your wings is not weak! you can train them to be stronger!" said Snowflake while hovering and flying through the air, he did show a little strain, but overall, he was indeed capable flyer.

"Oh no... and now I'm proven to be utterly useless..." said Scootaloo while looking further down, but once again, Snowflake land softly near her, and he speak again.

"Just have a faith in yourself and train hard... I know that you might need a story for motivation then... let me tell you my story..." said Snowflake.

"What?..." asked Scootaloo while she just look toward him with a sad face.

"You see about my wings don't you? They are not just small, they are outright malformed... but even with those little wings, I learned to fly, despite the bullying I have to endure..." said Snowflake.

"But who bullied you? You are big and strong, the other ponies will not dare to..." said Scootaloo, but Snowflake just smile and replies.

"When I was just a little colt, I was a fat pegasus colt with little wings... I was born at Cloudsdale, but because of my inability to fly, as well as my malformed wings, my parents decides to move to Ponyville so I can..." said Snoflake, but Scootaloo cut him.

"Your parents are Pegasi right? But mine are earth ponies! And somehow I was born as a pegasus! A flightless pegasus! This is not fair! Even Pound Cake can fly better than me!" said Scootaloo, but Snowflake just continues his story.

"Patience, little one... let me continue... Because of my fat strature and inability to fly, even at ponyville, I was also bullied. And more, when I was around your age, almost every other foals got their cutie mark, but I remained blank flank for some time..." said Snowflake, while Fluttershy go back into her cottage.

"I'm getting some tea and sweets... please wait for some minutes..." said Fluttershy, but Scootaloo and Snowflake are now both immersed in their conversations.

"You are used to be a blank flank too? B... but..." said Scootaloo, but Snowflake merely nod and continues.

"I want to say you are lucky, you have friendship of your fellow blank flanks... not that I looking down at them, but at my age, I am the sole blank flank in all Ponyville, not to mention that Magnum and Flithy are the two other colts who used to bully me because of my blank flank, fatness, as well as my inability to fly..." said Snowflake while looking at the sky, reminiscing his memories.

"Magnum? Filthy? I think I..." said Scootaloo, but Snowflake just continue again.

"Well, I'm not saying who they are, but at least I was able to solve... our... problem, and it turned out earning myself my cutie mark as well..." said Snowflake.

"Wait a second... your cutie mark is a dumbbell, did you...?" said Scootaloo, but Snowflake just smirk a little and smile to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, I took bodybuilding, knowing that with my slow speed and inability to fly, my best chance to pay those bullies are with pure strength... I trained hard to get those muscles..." said Snowflake while proudly show his biceps again.

"But... but... you got big so they are afraid with you right?" said Scootaloo.

"Almost, but both also got to taste my hooves first before they stop mocking me... speaking of which, I got a month of home detention from school, since I broke most of their teeth, but it was worth it..." said Snowflake.

"And that earned you your cutie mark?" said Scootaloo, amazed.

"Yeah, actually I earned my cutie mark soon after I make thrash them out. And Mrs Smith and the other teachers chased me all over the town since I beat them at school, then, as the teachers tried their best to corner me, I was cornered, and at my despair, I tried my hardest to flap my wings and I was properly fly for the first time." said Snowflake.

"Cool... so..." said Scootaloo.

"And if you see both of them, their teeth is false... I know Filthy is often seen near your school, and Magnum at the Carousel Boutique... you can ask either of them to show you the mark of Snowflake!"

"Oh my goodness... Snowflake, you should not teach that to Scootaloo! If you don't mind... Scoots, you should not listen to his..." said Fluttershy, now staring at Snowflake with a stern glare, but.

"Oh... I think she just leave..." said Snowflake while awkwardly looking at Fluttershy.

"Well, but... I mean, sorry... but... doing violence to others is bad... ok... and..." said Fluttershy, while Snowflake just look at his non-existing watch and said.

"Uh oh, sorry miss Shy... looks like Big Mac and Iron Will already wait for me at the Gym... I just say thank you for your chocolates for all of us!" said Snowflake while awkwardly fly, leaving Fluttershy alone.

"Oh, goodness... I hope my bad feelings aren't right..." said Fluttershy while bringing back the tea and sweets, Angel and the other animals will have their treats now.

* * *

_Two Months Later :_

Scootaloo is going out of the class with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, her look is somewhat changed, being more bulky in her muscles, as well as...

"Ah still think it was wrong Scoots... Ah don think ah can say anything to Applejack about the missing chickens..." said Applebloom.

"Well? I need protein, protein, and more protein! So all my weightlifting training isn't thrown as useless... I am positive that I will soon earn my cutie mark!" said Scootaloo.

"But Cutie Mark Crusaders Bodybuilders isn't working well for us! I can't really palate the chickens and raw eggs! They're yucky, plus I don't think I was able to lift as much as you do!" said Sweetie Belle.

"And Applejack still looking fer the timberwolf dat stole the chickens! If she found out we're killing them and..." said Applebloom.

"It wasn't murder Applebloom! Please, they're just chicken, and we all know Applejack sold them to the Griffons after they're not laying eggs again... at least you did took the old ones right?" asked Scotoaloo.

"Yeah... but... it feels so..." said Applebloom, but much to her surprise, two fillies are blocking their way.

"Well, isn't those the blank flanks?" said Diamond Tiara.

"And looks like one of them just turned out to be a freak!" said Silver Spoon while launghing and pointing her hoof at Scootaloo, who only smile as they make fun of her.

"Hmm Freak? Shall we begin?" asked Scootaloo politely while eagerly flexing her hooves.

"Begin what you..." said Diamond Tiara, but she just can't continue because Scootaloo just land a straight left hoof square to her jaw, sending her hurtling back and slam the wall.

"T.. Tiara... let's get outta..." said Silver Spoon, trying to help her friend, but a right hook from Scootaloo hit her stomach, and she fall to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Now, now... let's have some real fun, aren't we?" said Scootaloo while grinning sadistically.

"Go Go Scootaloo! Go Go Scootaloo!" said both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, cheering Scootaloo on her particularly violent endevaor.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later, after Cheerilee go back to the deserted school to take something she has left, she spot Scootaloo thrashing the two fillies and tried to break out the fight, Scootaloo suddenly fly away, somehow able to snatch both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle out there as well:_

"Wow Scoots! Ah never thought you'll turned this strong!" said Applebloom, looking at how small the ponyville when she looks from the sky.

"Well, that's nice Scoots! Look at your flank! A cutie mark!" said Sweetie Belle while holding on Scootaloo's hoof, just before she drop them inside the Crusaders' tree house.

"Oh nice!" said Scootaloo while eyeing the muscular-hoof-breaking-a-plank cutie mark.

"Congratulations Scoots!" said the other two Crusaders.

"It is nothing, I should thank Mister Snowflake for all of this!" said Scootaloo.

"Now, that left only us two..." said Applebloom while looking at her still blank flank.

"Yeah, me too..." said Sweetie Belle sadly.

"Don't worry Crusaders! After coming back from my upcoming detention, and or expulsion, I will definitely stay there to help all of you earning your cutie marks!" said Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! YAY!" said the three while jumping happily, apparently oblivious with the very concerned Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack who waiting at them outside their treehouse.

"..."

"Where is Pinkie?" asked Twilight to Dash.

"Gone, she said she must hold a party first for Scootaloo's new cutie mark... I can't believe that squirt could end up more like Snowflake than me..." said Rainbow Dash with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh my..." said Fluttershy.


End file.
